


I Need Your Help To Take Him Out

by chekir09



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dark, Fear, Fear of Death, Friendship, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Loss of Control, Other, Tyler Is Tired, josh is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekir09/pseuds/chekir09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But wouldn't a summary give it all away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Help To Take Him Out

_Incredibly strong hands are wrapped around his neck. The air becomes thin as he struggles to breathe, struggles to free himself from this death grip. Red eyes stare down at him, full of malice. His heart is beating out of his chest. He doesn’t think he’ll survive this. He can’t survive this…_

_“Josh!”_

_He tries to scream at the sound of his name, but nothing can get past the iron grip on his throat. The man continues to strangle Josh with one hand as he tries to grab Josh’s arm with the other hand._

_“Josh, it’s me! P-please!”_

Josh bolts upright in a complete panic. He yelps loudly as he hears multiple crashes in the dark next to him. Suddenly, a light flicks on above him and that horrible man is bearing down on him from across the room. As he is quickly coming to, he realizes he is sitting in a bed. He thrashes around wildly, trying to untangle himself from all of the sheets. In his haste, he knocks a few more things off the night stand next to the bed. He vaguely realizes that’s where all the crashing came from before. As soon as his feet touch the ground, he falls face down on the floor.

_This is it_ , he thinks. _I really pissed him off by trying to get away. I’ll never escape now._

He lies on the ground, waiting. He can’t hear any movement in the room. He feels completely trapped. He never imagined this would be the way he would die, cowering in fear on the floor.

“Josh?”

_Well that didn’t sound very intimidating. Feeble, really._

He moved his head slightly to the right to see around one of the legs of the bed. He caught sight of a familiar pair of shoes. Shoes that were glued to the floor, unmoving. Josh waited. The shoes never moved. He decided to lift himself up and take a peek above the bed.

_Tyler._

All at once, reality crashed into Josh’s mind. It had been Tyler who was yelling for him, not the red-eyed man. He was home. He was safe in his bedroom. Tyler was here. Beautiful Tyler with his kind soul and normal brown eyes. It was all a nightmare.

“….Josh?” Tyler tried again. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah..,” Josh breathed. “Bad dream.”

Josh picked himself up off the floor and crawled back into his bed, pulling the covers completely up to his chin. The shoes, Tyler’s shoes, finally moved. Tyler sat down on the bed next to Josh. His face was wet with tears and he looked completely terrified.

“What happened,” he asked quietly.

Josh couldn’t bring himself to look into Tyler’s eyes. He was too afraid he would find a different color other than brown if he did.

“Same dream,” Josh responded, staring at the ceiling. “Same as all the others…”

Tyler stayed silent.

“He wouldn’t let go. He was hell-bent on killing me. I couldn’t get away. It was awful.”

“Who was it, Josh,” Tyler asked, his eyes becoming dark.

“Blurryface.”

A painful noise escaped Tyler’s throat as he stood up and walked out the bedroom door and out of Josh’s house. The night was still young as Tyler set out walking. The moon hadn’t quite reached its full height and the entire sky was littered with stars. It was late September and the air was beginning to develop a bit of a chill. He shivered as he walked, but he didn’t dare turn back. His mind was all over the place at the current moment. He felt like he couldn’t be trusted to stay with Josh after what had happened. He was so upset that he feared he might lose control and he didn’t want to hurt Josh. His best friend’s words reverberated in his thoughts as he reached his lonely apartment, plopped onto his own bed, and eventually drifted off to a troubled sleep.

 

|-/

 

Ever since Tyler was a young boy, he was never alone. There was always a voice whispering to him in the back of his mind. A voice that others couldn’t hear no matter how much Tyler begged and pleaded them to listen. In the very beginning, Tyler thought the voice was just his imaginary friend and he enjoyed the company. Over time, the voice began to push him into doing horrible things to himself and other people. This voice had only acquired a name after Tyler almost lost his life. The abuse had become too much for him. He had tried absolutely everything, good and bad, to try to rid him of this demon, as he grew to call it. Medication, therapy, music, drugs, alcohol…none of it worked. There was only one thing left he could think of and honestly, it wasn’t even his idea.

The demon wanted control. It wanted to be able to do what it wanted freely without having to coax Tyler into it. It began to break down Tyler’s mind, spitting insults at all hours of the day. The demon would make fun of him and tell him he wasn’t good enough. It would tell him he was a waste of a life and that it could do so much more in this world than he could if he would just give it control. One night, Tyler found himself being forced to his bathroom floor with a razor in his hand. This was not what he had planned. He was in and out of control of his body for the majority of that evening. He was tired and tears fell as he half-heartedly tried to fight the demon. Although this was not his idea, he couldn’t help but think of the relief he would feel when he didn’t have to fight anymore…

When he woke up in the hospital the next day, actually thankful to be alive, he declared war on the demon and gave it a name so as to better address it. The name he picked was Blurryface. Things have not been easy since that day. Blurryface was angry that Tyler was fighting so much more than before. He was also angry at the fact that Tyler had met Josh shortly after being hospitalized. Josh took Tyler’s full attention so there was no room left for Blurryface. Tyler was happier than ever before and that made Blurryface furious.

“Hey, Tyler,” Josh asked one day.

“Yeah?”

“Why were you in the hospital?”

Tyler, standing at his kitchen sink, dropped the dish he was washing on the floor. He had done a pretty good job at keeping Blurryface a secret so far, suffering in silence so Josh wouldn’t be burdened with this problem.

“I…uh…well, you see..,” Tyler stammered.

Josh could see his question bothered Tyler greatly and he immediately felt awful for saying anything about it.

“It’s okay, Ty. You don’t have to answer that. I’m sorry.”

“No,” Tyler whispered, more to himself than anything. “You deserve to know.”

Josh stood staring, waiting. Tyler took a deep breath.

“I don’t really know how to explain this without sounding absolutely insane,” he began. “When I was younger, I thought I had an imaginary friend because I always had this, voice, in my head. After a while the voice started treating me badly and it started to push me to do bad things-,”

Tyler stopped. He couldn’t go on. He couldn’t give this type of worry to his best friend.

“Please go on,” Josh murmured.

“This is really hard for me to talk about,” Tyler responded in a small voice.

“I’ve got time,” Josh said. “However much time you need.”

“Well,” Tyler started again. “One night I just couldn’t take it anymore. Blurr-the voice, kind of forced me to try to kill myself.”

Dead silence between the two men.

“I know it sounds totally crazy,” Tyler sighed. “But I just ended up on the floor with a blade, one thing led to another. I tried to fight him, but I was tired, you know? I just couldn’t stay in control anymore. He took over and the next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital.”

Josh looked like he was going to be sick.

“So, you’re alive..,”

“Thank you for noticing,” Tyler said with a smirk.

“No,” Josh said. “I just meant, is the voice still with you?”

A grave look came over Tyler’s face.

“Unfortunately, yes. But I’ve given him a name. And it’s helping so much to cope with him.”

“What’s his name,” Josh asked with pain in his voice.

“Blurryface.”

Before either one of the men knew what was happening, Josh was thrown against the wall opposite Tyler with so much force that the wall dented behind Josh’s shoulders. He was being pinned against the wall, held up by a pair of incredibly strong hands, choking him.

“T-Tyler,” Josh gasped. “W-what are y-you d-d-doing?”

“MY NAME ISN’T TYLER YOU PIECE OF SHIT,” Tyler screamed.

Josh’s stomach clenched with ice cold terror. He could see Tyler’s eyes and they were not the beautiful brown that he’s used to. They were a bright, angry shade of red. This all happened so fast. He barely even had time to digest the news about Blurryface being a reality before Blurryface himself was attacking him. He was real. Blurryface was extremely real.

“B-blurryface,” Josh spluttered.

“That’s right, bitch,” Blurryface snarled. “I’ve been waiting to talk to you, Joshua Dun. You see, I don’t like you all that much. You distract Tyler from me, which in turn makes it difficult for me to get control of his…our..MY body.”

Josh struggled harder against Blurryface’s hands. He really could not breathe and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on before he passed out. Blurryface continued to talk.

“I really only see one solution to this problem I have. If you would happen to disappear, Tyler would be devastated and the grief would get in the way of his will to fight me. You need to be eliminated so I can gain control for good.”

“N-no, you c-can’t,” Josh panted. “P-please-“

“SHUT UP YOU STUPID HUMAN,” Blurryface shrieked.

His hands tightened their grip, if that was even possible. The air was becoming thin as Josh struggled to take in even the smallest amount of oxygen. He wouldn’t survive this. He was a goner. Suddenly, Blurryface let go of Josh and they both fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. Josh, gasping and wheezing, scrambled as far away from Blurryface as he possibly could.

“Josh…”

Josh whipped back around to see Tyler, back in control, but extremely weak. He tried to lift himself up to fully take in Josh’s ragged appearance, but failed and collapsed back to the ground. Josh ran to his side and turned him over onto his back. Tyler was a pale and shaking mess.

“It’s okay, Tyler,” Josh breathed. “We’re going to fix this. I will fix you.”

 

|-/

 

Josh was still in bed when Tyler returned to his house the next day. He hadn’t been able to sleep after Tyler left so abruptly. He was afraid of Blurryface returning in his dreams.

“How are you,” Tyler asked as he sat down next to Josh.

“Tired,” Josh mumbled.

“Josh, I’m sorry for leaving you last night. I was just so upset about the dream you keep having. I was afraid… I was afraid I would lose control again.”

“I get it, you know,” Josh said. “I understand how hard it is for you. But it’s hard for me too. My best friend has a demon that I can’t do anything about. Do you know how hard I pray for you? How hard I beg God to make this all go away for you?”

Josh was on the verge of tears. He told himself that morning before Tyler showed up that he wasn’t going to break down. He didn’t want to make Tyler think he was a burden. Tyler already had enough on his plate.

“I’m scared too,” Josh continued. “I’m scared that we’ll have another episode like the last time. Because we still haven’t figured out what triggered Blurryface’s control. That scares the heck out of me.”

Tyler sat quietly, a sad look on his face. This is exactly what he had been trying to avoid by trying to keep Blurryface a secret. He knew how worried Josh was, all the time.

“I’m worried you’ll disappear,” Tyler said. “This is so much for you, I know. And now you can’t even escape the worry in your sleep because he keeps appearing in your dreams. I’m terrified that one day you’ll just have enough of this and I’ll lose my best friend.”

“Tyler, you’re never going to lose me,” Josh reassured him. “Not if I can help it at least.”

The men sat in silence, both engrossed in their own thoughts.

“I’ve been trying to figure out what gave him control last time,” Tyler said, finally breaking the long silence.

"Did you feel anything before he…before it happened,” Josh asked.

“No, there was no warning. I mean, I was upset to be telling you about him because I didn’t want you to worry, but usually I can feel when he’s about to win.”

_**Maybe I’m just learning new tricks.** _

Tyler froze. He looked at Josh with pure terror on his face.

“What’s wrong,” Josh asked, eyes wide.

“I..I think he just spoke to me,” Tyler responded. “He hasn’t talked to me since before I met you. It’s been so long.”

_**Aww…I missed our chats too, Ty-Ty!** _

“Josh, I think I need to go,” Tyler said, quickly standing up. “I shouldn’t be here. Not like this.”

“No, Tyler, please stay,” Josh pleaded.

_**Yes, Tyler, why don’t you stay and we can have a little fun with Josh. Maybe, A LOT of fun…just the three of us.** _

Tyler whimpered. Josh was still trying to convince him to stay.

“What if you leave and he takes over? What will happen if you’re alone?”

“It..it doesn’t matter. I have to go, NOW,” Tyler shouted.

Tyler turned on his heels and ran out of the bedroom. Josh could hear him running through the house as he jumped out of bed and ran to his dresser. After grabbing the first shirt he saw, he threw it on, and ran as fast as he could out of his bedroom and down the hall.

“TYLER?” he shouted.

He was in an absolute panic as he checked every room in the house. He had never witnessed Tyler act the way he just had in the bedroom. Finally, he reached the front door. It was hanging wide open, but Tyler was nowhere in sight. Josh ran out of the house, looking around wildly. How could he have disappeared so quickly?

 

|-/

 

Tyler was running faster than he ever had in his life. He needed to get as far away from Josh as possible. Blurryface would kill him, there was no question. Suddenly, there was an agonizing sharp pain shooting through his head. He cried out in pain as he tried to keep running.

_**STOP FIGHTING ME YOU SPINELESS COWARD! WE BOTH KNOW WHO’S STRONGER!** _

“SHUT UP,” Tyler screamed.

He didn’t care that the people he ran past were staring at him. A few people tried to stop him out of concern, but he brushed past them and kept running. If he could just get to his apartment, it would all be okay. He was so close. He just cared about getting away from Josh.

_**Do you think that I don’t know how to get to Josh’s house? You really are more stupid than I thought you were.** _

“You’re not going to touch him again,” Tyler growled. “I will not allow it.”

Another sharp pain shot through his head. This one was worse than the first and he fell, scraping his arm on the sidewalk. With his apartment building in sight, he fought the pain and scrambled to his feet. A few more yards of running and he was locked safely in his apartment. Panting and completely winded, he moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

_**You’re weak, Tyler Joseph. You know it and I know it.** _

“Please leave me alone,” Tyler whimpered as he leaned against the refrigerator to steady himself.

_**I will win, and Josh will be gone. I will be able to gain control again and I will keep it this time.** _

“P-please,” Tyler sobbed. “Please go away.”

Without warning, Tyler’s head exploded with the worst pain he’s ever experienced. He fell to the floor with an ear-piercing scream.

_**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DO NOT OBEY ME!** _

Tyler screamed. He cried out for help in between screams. No one was going to hear him. There was no one around to hear him. He writhed and twisted on the floor in pain with his hands clutching his head. No one was going to save him. Blurryface was about to kill him once and for all.

 

|-/

 

Josh could hear Tyler’s screaming from outside the building. Fear consumed his entire existence as he raced to Tyler’s apartment. He burst through the door to find Tyler curled up on his kitchen floor, screaming and crying.

“TYLER,” he shouted. “Tyler!! I’m here, Tyler! Please, stop..it’s okay! You’re okay! I’m here!”

Nothing Josh could do or say would make the screaming stop. He just sat there and held Tyler, rocking him back and forth like a parent rocks their child after a nightmare. He realized he couldn’t make this stop on his own. He needed help. He fumbled around in his pocket for his phone, but as he did so, Tyler stopped. He stopped crying, he stopped screaming, and his entire body went rigid.

“Tyler?”

“Josh..,” Tyler gasped. “Josh I’m so sorry..,”

“Tyler it’s okay. Are you al-AHHH!”

Tyler was on his feet in a flash after roughly pushing Josh backwards. Josh looked up at him from the floor and saw those same bright red eyes he had seen once before and so many other times in his nightmares. Josh jumped up immediately and ran to Tyler’s bedroom. He quickly locked and barricaded the door.

“DON’T RUN FROM ME, YOU STUPID BOY,” Blurryface bellowed.

Blurryface was pounding on the door as Josh tried to come up with a plan. He was incredibly strong. Each item Josh had used to barricade the door moved a good half an inch with every pound Blurryface made. Josh’s only way out besides the door was the window but it would be a pretty dangerous jump. He opened the window and looked down.

“It’s either this or something much worse,” he whispered to himself.

Just as he was climbing onto the table below the window, the door burst open sending all of the barricade items flying. Josh yelped and fell off the table. He jumped to his feet just in time to see Blurryface coming at him with a knife in hand. Josh jumped onto the bed and rolled off the other side of it. Blurryface roared with anger and followed suit. Josh tried to run past him around the bed but wasn’t quite quick enough. Blurryface grabbed his arm and flung him backward against the wall. Josh crumpled into a pile on the floor. He groaned loudly as he drug himself away from Blurryface.

“This ends here, Joshua,” Blurryface said in a low voice. “I’ve had enough of these games.”

He lunged at Josh just as Josh hit the wall behind him. He forced the knife deep into Josh’s right arm and slowly drug it downward. Josh howled in agony. He saw stars in front of him. The pain was white hot and unbearable. Red eyes swam in front of his as he struggled to stay conscious.

“I’m going to kill you, right here, right now,” Blurryface snarled. “I hate you, Joshua Dun. I hate you with every fiber of my existence.”

“Tyler,” Josh gasped. “I know y-you’re…I know you’re in t-there, Ty.”

“Shut up,” Blurryface barked.

“Ty, please! F-fight him!”

Josh was struggling for air and he felt close to throwing up. The pain was becoming too much to deal with. Blurryface was laughing a maniacal laugh.

“He’s trying to fight me,” he shrieked, tears of laughter springing to his red eyes. “He heard you. He’s trying. But he’s failing. Even so, we should probably move along with what we’re doing here. Wouldn’t want to lose the opportunity, would we Josh?”

Blurryface pulled the knife out of Josh’s arm quite abruptly and plunged it straight into Josh’s chest. Josh screamed as Blurryface twisted the knife to the left and to the right inside of his chest. Every part of Josh was going numb. He was seeing white as Blurryface kept twisting. He was close to giving up. He couldn’t continue on this way. Blurryface was never going to go away no matter how hard Tyler fought him. This would be Tyler’s life, and Josh’s life, forever.

“I c-can’t…Tyler,” Josh whispered.

He went into a coughing fit and blood flew out of his mouth.

“It’s over, Josh,” Blurryface smirked. “Give up. Give up, you piece of shit.”

Josh used every fiber of his being to muster up the strength to speak his last words…

 

“I love you, Tyler Joseph.”

 

|-/

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by all the other fics I've read so far that have been amazing. This is my first fic, hopefully not my last. Please leave me comments, I'd love to know how I did!!


End file.
